A cloud computing environment enables responsibilities which previously may have been provided by an organization's own information technology department, to be delivered as service layers within a cloud environment, for use by consumers that are either internal (i.e., private) or external (i.e., public) to the organization. In some cloud environments, a user can issue commands and perform operations to manage the environment. However, some commands can take significant time to complete, especially on large clusters.